choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elementalists Theory Page/@comment-37723194-20190120034311
Can I submit a theory? This one is about Raife Highmore’s plan. If you haven’t got to Chapter 9 or didn’t buy the diamond choice, #spoileralert. So yeah, he uses blood magic to create Shades. But I just started the book over and got back to Chapter 9, where in Kontos’s notebook pages about the stone, MC reads: “Shades are created when a powerful Attuned kills a creature and takes its essence, a substance little understood but akin to the soul. But one essence alone is not enough to create life. Blood magic must be used to fuse two essences together first. With their essences fused together, Blood magic can then be used to give them solid form. However, the process of removal and fusion corrupts the essences, so the creatures no longer resemble their original form. These creatures are hollow, following any orders given to them by the Attuned responsible for their creation. If Blood magic is involved here, as I suspect it is, I worry about what the Attuned intends and why they’re targeting a student.” We also learned in future chapters that Raife Highmore killed twins. And MC has a twin, who is identical. We also know from the mirror dimension and from Atlas that he is trying to find us, and we’re in grave danger. He has been hunting us since infancy, and possibly knows that one is sun and the other is moon attuned, because of birthmarks. Also, some magic spells require two beings, which is why we have a familiar. Based on the information above, I believe that he plans to: 1. Kill MC and Atlas to take both of our essences, hoping to combine the innately strong Sun-att and Moon-att’s strength and magical capabilities. 2. Combine MC and Atlas’ essences to create the ultimate loyal Shade, whom he believes would be “lossless” in power or may even create one identical to our physiological forms, as his sick and twisted experiment. Since MC and Atlas are identical, Raife is hoping that the fusion process wouldn’t “corrupt” their “original forms”, either in just power strength or even physically, so our Shade wouldn’t look like those dark smoke monsters. Genetically speaking, a regular sibling with both parents the same would only be 50% related (coefficient of relatedness) to one another. But identical twins or genetic clones are 100% related genetically. In addition, sun and moon are third tier elements, which link up to the Blood attunement, and he wants to try this, not knowing outcomes. 3. If successful, our Shade will be his indestructible, and possibly stealth, ultimate minion of mass destruction. He will not be limited by daylight or nighttime. He will use us to kill all strong Attuned and become the most powerful to take over the Attuned and Tuneless world. Pretty standard evil magic-logic. 4. Make our Shade be his new powerful “pet”, which was what he was calling that shadow monster in Atlas’ memories. Raife calls it “pet”, but he really means “familiars”. Maybe this is how Kontos eventually acquired the whole “familiars are your partners, not pets” discourse. He wants to cast spells with our Shade as his familiar, which would ultimately make him the most powerful Attuned. Again, classic evil magic-logic. Please let me know if this is compelling, or if I’ve gone too far. Haha